Elua (Dos)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Mary Ann estaba convencida que Keikipi iba a tomar una forma extravagante cuando ella creciera y se pasaba horas buscando formas nuevas, memorizando especies y obligando a su daimonion a probarlas como si quisiera ver si los dos podían hacer un previo acuerdo sobre lo que serían. [Daimonion AU, pre-series]


_Notas_ :

 **Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.**

Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es que:

 **Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion.**

* * *

 _Summary_ :

Mary Ann estaba convencida que Keikipi iba a tomar una forma extravagante cuando ella creciera y se pasaba horas buscando formas nuevas, memorizando especies y obligando a su daimonion a probarlas como si quisiera ver si los dos podían hacer un previo acuerdo sobre lo que serían. Steve no tenía idea de por qué se esmeraba tanto en ello cuando era sabido por todos que no funcionaba de ese modo.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en eso, Steve? En si Kaimana se transforma en algo que no te gusta.

Kaimana levantó la cabeza de la arena por vez primera y sus ojos se clavaron en él, persistentes. Podía leer la duda arraigada en sus ojos, la pregunta que él no se hacía en voz alta. Movió la mano y le acarició el lomo pero no respondió enseguida porque quería darle a su hermana y a sus daimonions la verdad.

—He pensando en ello —confesó y dejó que sus ojos vagasen por el cielo hasta alcanzar el horizonte para no ver la ansiedad que bañaba a sus acompañantes—. Pero, ¿cuál es el punto de renegar de tu daimonion?

* * *

 **Elua _  
_** _Dos_

 _Siento que lo que mi alma quiere y mi realidad están separados, incomunicados, no tienen nexos  
_ [Mario R. Jachu]

* * *

Mary Ann estaba convencida que Keikipi iba a tomar una forma extravagante cuando ella creciera y se pasaba horas buscando formas nuevas, memorizando especies y obligando a su daimonion a probarlas como si quisiera ver si los dos podían hacer un previo acuerdo sobre lo que serían. Steve no tenía idea de por qué se esmeraba tanto en ello cuando era sabido por todos que no funcionaba de ese modo. No quería decir algo contra las ilusiones de su pequeña hermana así que escuchaba pacientemente sus divagaciones y miraba con ella los documentales de animales cuando insistía en que debía tener una imagen en mente para cuando fuese el turno de Kaimana para asentarse.

Su madre siempre les había dicho que eso no podía ser forzado y les contaba la historia de un hombre que tuvo que vivir junto al mar, eternamente atado a las aguas porque su alma allí pertenecía. Eternamente infeliz con su destino, insatisfecho consigo mismo hasta el día de su muerte. A Mary no le gustaba la historia pero él no veía el problema del daimonion sino del hombre que no podía aceptar lo que realmente era.

Por otro lado, tampoco encontraba las razones para renegar por ello. Vivían en una isla, un punto perdido en azul, y alejarse del océano parecía más imposible, improbable que atarse a él sin otra salida. No era tampoco que a Steve le molestase algo sobre eso porque el agua era... era familiar. Era confort, cercanía y más. _Por algo los bautismos se hacen en agua_ , solía pensar.

—Seguro que Kaimana terminará viviendo en el océano —Mary sonaba convencida, pero sostenía una nota de envidia palpable en el sentimiento. Keikipi es estiraba bajo su caricia, incómodo—. Aunque no te veo atado al océano como el hombre del cuento.

Steve rodó los ojos mientras miraba como Kaimana se acurrucaba junto a él en la arena. Era una foca — _monachus schauinslandi_ , más precisamente, una foca monje hawaiana— así que no podía probarle a Mary que se equivocaba con señalarle. Steven tenía gusto por probarle a las personas que se equivocaban con él.

Era un problema que venía con la competitividad.

Era una _maldición_.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en eso, Steve? En si Kaimana se transforma en algo que no te gusta.

Kaimana levantó la cabeza de la arena por vez primera y sus ojos se clavaron en él, persistentes. Podía leer la duda arraigada en sus ojos, la pregunta que él no se hacía en voz alta. Movió la mano y le acarició el lomo pero no respondió enseguida porque quería darle a su hermana y a sus daimonions la verdad.

—He pensando en ello —confesó y dejó que sus ojos vagasen por el cielo hasta alcanzar el horizonte para no ver la ansiedad que bañaba a sus acompañantes—. Pero, ¿cuál es el punto de renegar de tu daimonion? Quiero decir, Kaimana sabe perfectamente quién soy y yo sé... ella será lo que tenga que ser.

Steve le lanzó una mirada en silencio a Mary y la encontró dibujando en la arena con los dedos. Ella se mordió los labios, un intento vano de detener el causal de palabras, y luego miró a Keikipi por un largo rato. Le tomó tiempo pero finalmente se decidió a vocalizar sus pensamientos llenos de turbulencia.

—¿Y si a papá o a mamá no le gusta lo que somos al final?

Steve parpadeó y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kaimana por un largo momento, sabiendo lo profundo que corría ese miedo en sus venas.

Para Mary y Keikipi. Para él y para su daimonion.

Ser el _orgullo_ de la familia, una meta ambiciosa.

—Mamá y papá estarán felices por ti, seas lo que seas —dijo Keikipi y Steve se preguntó, no por primera vez, si la obsesión de Mary por la forma de su daimonion estaba ligada a su deseo de que sus padres mostrasen algo más que interés en ella.

No es que fueran malos padres, simplemente llevaban vidas ocupadas.

Él, a diferencia de Mary, había gozado de su atención completa durante sus primeros años y los recuerdos se agitaban dulcemente en el fondo, una promesa de retorno.

—Estoy seguro que Keikipi y tú no serán como el hombre del cuento, Mare. No importa la forma que tome, no tienes que convertirte en un estereotipo.

—¿Estereotipo?

—Como que todos los policías llevan daimonion _perros_.

—Papá lleva un daimonion perro —dijo Mary.

—¿Crees que se hizo policía porque su daimonion encaja? Papá no pensaba en eso, estoy seguro. ¿Y crees que mamá eligió? Esas cosas... esas cosas están más allá del control. No tiene que ser una tragedia lo que seas.

Mary lo miró con insistencia.

—Pero-

Trató de no suspirar.

—Estoy segura que a mí y a Steve nos gustará lo que ustedes sean —murmuró Kaimana y su voz era rica, profunda como el océano. A diferencia de él, su daimonion sabía explicarse desde lo más hondo.

Keikipi giró sobre su estómago y una versión pequeña de una foca apareció en su lugar.

Steve sonrió con la imagen de los dos daimonions juntos. Siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, por lo menos.

Debería ser suficiente.

.

* * *

.

—¡Un lobo!

—¿Uh?

—Kipi será un lobo, Steven —dijo ella, mirándolo como si fuese particularmente tonto.

Rodó los ojos mientras regresaba su atención al libro. Por supuesto que ella insistiría con el tema.

Los McGarrett no era nada si no testarudos.

Caprichosos, probablemente.

—No puedo verte con un lobo, Mare.

—Kipi será un gran lobo —refutó ella, ofendida. Keikipi se erizó en su espalda y dejaron de hablarle durante horas, hasta que el enojo se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado.

Steven odiaba ser un hermano mayor, a veces.

.

* * *

.

—Las jirafas son bonitas —escuchó que decía Keikipi.

Mary sacudió la cabeza, pensativa. —Pero no tienen cuerdas vocales, Kipi. Estarías callado todo el día, ¿no? Me gusta hablar contigo.

—Oh.

Steve y Kaimana preferían no interferir.

.

* * *

.

—¿Steve?

No tenía paciencia suficiente para una niña de nueve años con una misión imposible cuando tenía un examen en puerta, tan cerca que sentía la presión en los talones. Frustrado como estaba por las distracciones constantes en su casa, giró la cara. Sabía que el fastidio se escapaba por cada poro.

—¿ _Qué_?

Kaimana le dirigió una mirada de reproche severo desde su lugar en el sofá. No tenía que decir en voz alta que no aprobaba sus formas.

Ellos no necesitaban palabras cuando las miradas hablaban tan claro.

Mary parecía abatida y él sintió una punzada en el estómago. Su cara se suavizó, a juzgar por la sonrisa tímida que asomó como un amanecer tras una oscura noche en el rostro de su hermana.

—Estaba viendo un documental sobre felinos... ¿Sabías que los tigres son buenos nadadores también? Trepan árboles y son muy buenos...

—Los tigres son hermosos —comentó Keikipi, soñador. Era una versión pequeña de un tigre, todo esponjoso y naranja.

Era hermoso, simplemente.

—También son solitarios —señaló su madre, que los miraba desde la puerta a la sala. Ishi revoloteaba sobre sus hombros, puras alas rojas y azules vistosas contra su ropa—. Ve a lavarte las manos, que vamos a comer. Tú también, Steve.

—¿Te gustan los tigres, mamá? —preguntó Mary.

 _Sip_. Definitivamente persistente.

—Los tigres son cazadores solitarios —respondió su padre, que pareció haber alcanzado el filo de la conversación al llegar a la casa tras un día sesgado. Sonreía con bordes endurecidos por el trabajo pero era amor lo que relucía en su mirada—. Tú no tienes alma de tigre, cariño.

Los ojos de Mary tenían un borde acuoso pero más allá de eso, parecía tranquila cuando recibió el saludo paternal. Keikipi olvidó al tigre tan rápido como olvidó al resto de los animales que cruzaron su lista eterna.

Era un día como cualquier otro.

.

.

.

No mucho después, todo cambió para siempre.

.

* * *

.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, Tía Deb? —Mary no sabía cómo vivir con su tía, esa era la verdad.

Extrañaba su casa y su cama. A su hermano. A su papá. A su mamá. Pero no importaba que no estuviese en _Hawai'i_ porque ya no podría tener a su familia de vuelta, ni aunque volviese a subir a un avión con destino a las islas.

Su mamá ya no estaría para recibirla. No volvería a abrazarla. No volvería a encontrar la mariposa azul y roja revoloteando cerca.

Su papá ya no le leería cuentos de Sherlock Holmes por las noches. Había cambiado mucho él. Aún extrañaba aquellos momentos suyos, sus daimonions acurrucados y las luces suaves que los rodeaban.

Steve... Steve y Kaimana ya habían dejado de prestar atención.

No había sido fácil la transición entre ser la menor en la familia a ser la única pequeña en una casa nimia y en una ciudad brillante. Era aún más difícil sostener la idea que seguía teniendo una familia fuera de las paredes de ese apartamento. Se encontró buscando un abrazo entre lágrimas cada vez que Steve y Kaimana dejaban la casa para irse a la escuela, a unas horas de distancia. Y aunque tía Deb era cálida y amable resultaba tan poco familiar que ella se encontraba llorando más fuerte apenas tenía la oportunidad. Keikipi se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, mutando en formas que ella no conocía, haciéndose pequeño, sintiéndose ínfimo y vulnerable.

Extrañaba su casa.

Extrañaba a su papá. A su mamá.

¿Por qué Steve no luchaba para volver? ¿Kaimana no quería estar con ella? ¿Tan rápido había olvidado todo?

El daimonion ciervo, esbelto y cariñoso, era tan bello como desconocido.

.

* * *

.

 _Deberías llamar a tu hermano._

Tía Deb había susurrado las palabras en su despedida tardía pero se quedaron con ella, aferrándose a cada fibra que podía sentir su palpitar en el alba de un dolor de cabeza.

Keikipi permaneció en silencio resentido, su largo y espigado cuerpo tenso bajo el escrutinio del daimonion del policía que estaba tomando sus datos. Era un perro, por supuesto. Más pequeño que el de su padre, sí, de distinta raza pero la imagen evocó la memoria de su papá con la misma fuerza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas inestables.

Las letras en el archivo se callaron sus pecados, otros más del montón ya cometido, y Mary se mordió los labios, preguntándose por qué había sido tan tonta en primer lugar.

Era la última vez que le hacía caso a Sarah. No podía confiar en mucha gente en Los Ángeles.

—¿Puedo tener mi llamada? —le preguntó.

Steve estaba en la ciudad, ella recordó súbitamente.

No quería volver a molestar a tía Deb para que la sacase de la cárcel como la última vez. Probablemente él estaría en la casa y seguramente había ido a visitarla como hacía cada vez que recordaba que tenía una hermana y una familia en tierra, que no pertenecía sólo al agua y a la marina. No lo había visto en años pero solían llamarse por teléfono en las fechas importantes, como cumpleaños y navidades. Los aniversarios de una vida que ya no compartían.

A decir verdad, ella nunca pensaba en él más que en esos breves momentos que se sostenían como un castillo de naipes. ¿Por qué pensaría en él cuando tan felizmente había olvidado a su familia? Mary podía perdonar a su mamá (ella no había pedido la muerte) y a su papá (a veces, ella pensaba en la soledad a la que se había llamado y lo compadecía).

Pero, ¿Steven? ¿El joven y exitoso, el orgullo de la familia McGarrett? A Steve, Mary le dedicaba palabras saladas y lágrimas amargas aún cuando todo lo que quería, lo que realmente _quería_ , era un abrazo y una promesa.

—Sí, puede tener su llamada.

—Gracias.

Los números la fulminaron cuando los marcó pero fue el suspiro cansado al otro lado de la línea, la resignación pintada en el tono de su hermano, lo que llegó más hondo para ella.

Miró a Keikipi y se preguntó si a Steven y a Kaimana les gustaría lo que se había convertido, después de todo. El hurón, tenso, le devolvió la mirada. Los pensamientos se le notaban en los ojos pero la pregunta era clara, de todas formas.

—¿A ti te gusta lo que somos hoy, Mare?

Ella no sabía ser otra cosa.


End file.
